


生贤迷你破三轮

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 许你浮生若梦 | Xǔ Nǐ Fú Shēng Ruò Mèng | Granting You a Dreamlike Life (TV), 骗爱天团 | The Fraud Love Group (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *突然想搞贤贤*第二人称*瞎鸡掰写*真的 很迷你





	生贤迷你破三轮

不过你确实没有想到面前的家伙会浪荡成这样。你瞧着这只小狐狸把手伸进自己裤子里，牛仔裤拉链开到一半，包紧臀部的裤头被撑开，弹力布料包出那小狐狸的拳头形状，那人跪在沙发上，腿张的很开，探在里面的手上下撸弄着自己的东西，直到裤头黑色的布料上晕开一片水渍，那截细致的腰开始跟着自己自慰的动作晃动，那小狐狸眯着眼睛居高领下地看你，情欲的混沌铺进那黑棕色的瞳孔，他的眉毛舒展，舒适而难耐的低吟从那张饱满又红润的嘴巴里传出来，你才发现他的嘴唇和嘴角都有一颗痣。你起身想凑过去亲吻这放肆的小狐狸，他却把你按回去，一边用刚才撸过自己的手去解你的皮带，一边转身将桌上的半杯威士忌一饮而尽，连杯中的碎冰都吞进口腔。他可真是只狡猾的小狐狸，你看着他的笑这样想，下一步你看着他匍匐到你腿间，张开含着冰块的嘴把你的早就硬的不行的阳具吞在嘴里。柔软却冰冷的口腔让你嘶出一口气，你听到他滚在喉咙里得逞一般的笑声。那条舌头灵活地卷在你的柱身上，你舒适地叹出一口气，伸手去抚摸他被你撑得鼓起一块的脸颊，他用一只手扶着你的东西，另一只手伸去自己下面完成刚才没完成的自慰。【乖孩子。】你拖着他的脸说着。他抬起眼来挑衅一般地看你，把你的东西含的更深一点，随后又被身下自己的抚弄刺激出一串低沉的呻吟，那音律磨在咬着你的嘴巴里，你被那骚弄的音色激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他像是极端享受这场淫秽无比的表演。直到你放任自己和他一起射出来。他把你的东西全吞进肚子里。他爬上来，跨坐在你身上。  
【操我，生哥。】  
他说。


End file.
